Mapusaurus
Mapusaurus= Information The Mapusaurus, commonly nicknamed as the Mapu, is a new apex dinosaur which was added on October 22nd, 2018, with update . This dinosaur is now one of the strongest in the game, being behind the famed Tyrannosaurus Rex in strength. It is stronger than Giganotosaurus and weaker than Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is very recommended to hunt in the night due to your skin color, which can confuse prey, especially when summer. Appearance It’s a large dinosaur with a dark grey blueish skin with a white underbelly covered by spots of grey and dark hue, small arms and two small crests on top of its eyes. It has spots near its eye sockets and tail. Mapusaurus is slightly smaller than the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Trivia * With the initial release of the model, it had a problem with the baby Mapusaurus’ idle and attack animation, where the skin in the corners of the mouth would phase through its head. * When this dinosaur was first added, it was extremely small. Later they buffed it 2x its original size. * When it first came out, it only had 200 health at elder. |-|Pizza Delivery Mapusaurus= Information This is the Pizza Delivery Mapusaurus and the Promo code for it is “drinnk.” Appearance It is based on a cycler who is delivering pizza. It is the default Mapusaurus which is wearing a red hat with a picture of a pizza on it, a red shirt with some yellow on its back and is riding on a bike. On both sides of the shirt is written “Jeffenette’s pizza.” It is holding a pizza box with the same picture of pizza as the one on the hat. When it sprints it starts driving the bike on its rear wheel. When it uses AOE attack it throws the pizza box on the ground. When it drinks and eats it gets off the bike. Sound All of its roars are unique. When it roars it says “Pizza time!” Its growl is the sounds of a bike horn, and its call is a bike buzzer. Trivia * Its idle animation is glitched. The pizza box phases through the front wheel of the bike. * The second creature in the game to ride a vehicle, the first being the Lil UFO Pteranodon. |-|Azazel= Information To be added. Appearance It is a very interesting design. It is mostly black in color, with some armor-like plates on it, which have a grey, rock-like texture. It has glowing spines, which start to become green while coming toward the tail. it has yellow glowing eyes, and some red, flesh-like material surrounding it. its arms are small, sort of like the original Mapusaurus model. its tongue will stick out while roaring, and until adult, it will usually take up a large portion of the mouth. It also has white eyes in its baby and juvenile stages. Trivia * This skin was added with the update Ver??? that also brought in the Nightbringer and Fasolasuchus. Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Carcharodontosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivore Dinosaurs